


Goodbyes Hurt

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [24]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Break Up, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Modern Era, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Beth is surely falling apart after Carol's latest decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's weekly prompt: separate

"What are you saying Carol?" Beth asked as her voice wavered slightly because in the end she knew exactly what Carol was saying when she said they should separate.

She was saying they should break up and end everything between them, despite how good it was just because there was an age difference. A huge age difference that at times made Carol uncomfortable though Carol always claimed to love Beth regardless.

Carol sighed heavily as she looked away from Beth's gaze, "You know what I'm saying Beth," she frowned and in that alone Beth knew this was killing her too. "You need to go out and experience life. Find a girl closer to your age and settle down one day with her."

"And what if I want you?" Beth questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Do I have no say in this at all?"

"I'm sorry Beth," Carol whispered as she moved to stand from Beth's couch. "You don't get a say in this," she stated before walking to the door. "My mind's made up because this is for the best," she nodded her head before walking out slowly.

Beth feeling like a part of her had died when Carol left like she did.


End file.
